Phineas' Brother
by ThePnFAddict
Summary: It's Ferb's birthday. And Phineas wanted to give him something. Something he would love. Something that he would remind of him. Something that he would realize about his brother. WARNING: Contains Phinerb... No follow/favorite, don't read! MY FIRST FANFIC IS HERE! YEAH!
1. Chapter 1: Thinking Of You

**Chapter 1: Thinking Of You**

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first fanfic here. Hope you like it guys…No follow, no read!  
><strong>

**Warning: Contains PhineasxFerb… And they're probably 18 here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned here.**

Phineas was the one to wake up early. He wanted to do something for his brother, Ferb. It's because of his birthday. ''What should I do today for him?'' said Phineas. He was confused, _what should he give for his brother's birthday? Maybe a kiss!_ But he doesn't want to kiss his step-brother. He thinks it's gross. _Maybe a toolbox—oh no scratch it Flynn! He had a toolbox already!_ He thought. But he also doesn't know that Ferb was awake the whole time!

He went to the garage to make a new invention. _Ah! He likes a harmonica, since we were kids!_ He said to himself again. He called a hardware store, which already arrived in less than 30 minutes. ''Wait, aren't you a bit young to buy these things?'' the engineer asked, familiar with Phineas that he had seen this boy before. ''No, I'm not! I'm 18!'' Phineas shouted. '' Okay then. '', was the reply of the man who was scared of Phineas, yelling at him. Phineas went now to garage to assemble the parts.

**So, what do you think of my first chapter? Corny? Let me know. By the way, stay tuned for next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2:What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! It takes me a week to use my laptop because I'm grounded.**

**Warning: Contains PhineasxFerb… And they're probably 18 here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned here.**

Ferb sneaked up to the garage to see what Phineas is doing. _You don't have to do that for me, Phin, _he thought. Candace was fast asleep with her husband, Jeremy, and his parents were on vacation to London. Suddenly, Ferb stepped to a paint bucket and he slipped. A sound of explosion was heard. ''Huh? Who is that?'' was the thing Phineas said. There reveals Ferb, with green paint on his clothes. ''F-Ferb? A-are you a-awake the whole t-time? Y-You startled me!'' the redhead muttered, feeling the disbelief come over his body. Ferb nodded.

''I don't understand! You were sleeping a while ago!'', Phineas yelled. Across the street, Isabella heard Phineas' yell. Ferb raised his left hand and said, ''Um, hello? Didn't you notice me?''. _Ugh! He had me there!_ He thought. A few seconds, Phineas' phone was ringing. He didn't changed it to Silent mode. Phineas answered the phone and said, ''Hello?''

Isabella, on the other side, exclaimed, ''Phineas! Why are you yelling?''. ''Oh sorry, dear Isabella. I am just surprised at that time.'' Phineas explained to his girlfriend. Then, the connection was broken. He looked at his step-brother, still crossing his arms on his chest. ''What are you doing here Ferb?'' Phineas asked, one eyebrow is raised. Ferb shook his head, saying without any word, ''Nothing''.

**Long chapter, ey? Please PM me if there's any suggestions! And please, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Just Leave?

**Chapter 3: Can You Just Leave?**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with the 3rd chapter! I'm so excited for this to be read by you! Please, R&R!**

**Warning: Contains PhineasxFerb… Still, they're probably 18 here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned here.**

''Ferb! I-I...'' muttered the redhead. He was still lost for words, because of his step-brother. The British green-haired boy rose an eyebrow and asked, ''I what?''. Phineas blushed, hearing Ferb speak again. ''I just want to say, Happy Birthday, Brother!'' Phineas whispered. Ferb was shocked, not because he's the first one to greet him. Ferb smiled, not saying a letter at all. He hugged Phineas, and the redhead know that he's trying to say 'Thank You Bro'. ''Now Ferb, can you…please… leave me for a couple of hours?'' Phineas pleaded. The British boy put a facial expression, saying 'Okay…', and left the garage.

**4:30 A.M.**

Phineas still can't finish his gift for Ferb. And then, Isabella went to garage to see what his 'boyfriend' was doing. ''Hey Phineas! What'cha doooin?'' She still maintained her cute high-pitched voice. ''Oh hey Isabella… I'm making… a gift… for…'' Phineas answered sleepily, but he slept. ''Oh Phineas, you're so cute when sleeping…'' Isabella was daydreaming again.

**Whew, it's so short, don't you think? Reviews, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, Brother!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! It took me so long to use my laptop. By the way, find out what will Ferb do! **

**Warning: Contains PhineasxFerb!**

6:00 A.M.

"Where's Phineas?" Linda asked to Ferb over the phone. It was, daily, usually Phineas who was going to answer the phone call from their mother. "Where?! You have to find him, Ferb!" she shouted over. The Brit chuckled quietly, not giving a clue that he was just kidding. "Okay Mom. Bye." Ferb said.

He started to go to garage for Phineas but he saw him sleeping. "Phineas?" the Brit called. Phineas, upon hearing the call, stood up and covered the thing that he was making. "Ferb? What are you doing here?" the redhead asked. Of course, he doesn't want to keep his gift a secret. Ferb, on the other side, didn't respond and just shrugged. "Um… I uh-", Phineas was lost count of words. "I-", muttered the American boy again. Ferb rose an eyebrow. "Whatcha hidin' Phin?" the Brit asked. Phineas had to choose, to hide? Or to show? Phineas thought that if he hide, there will be a fight. He'd better show. "Here bro, take this. It's my special gift. For you, and you only." The redhead showed Ferb the harmonica he was assembling.

"Phineas... It's- it's beautiful bro. Thank you." Ferb said. "I knew you would like it." Phineas responded, happy to see his step-brother happy.

**Still short? It's okay, the next chapter will be looong enough. Reviews! Last chapter is following!**


	5. Chapter 5:The First Time I've Kissed You

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! This is the last one! But like I said before, it's going to be a loooong chapter.**

**Warning: Contains PhineasxFerb!**

"I always, Phineas. No matter what it is." Ferb exclaimed. Silence fell off the two brothers, when suddenly Ferb pulled Phineas closer and kissed the redhead passionately. Phineas blushed, it was the first time to kiss his brother. The redhead deepened the kiss, and Ferb just froze. They pulled out from each other, catching their breaths. "Ferb… It was… Amazing… It was the first time I've kissed you. Ever since…" Phineas described, still wanting a kiss from Ferb. Ferb held Phineas' hand and said," Well, you'll get it again someday, brother." And they kissed again.

They didn't know that Isabella was going to check them. Isabella opened the door, and sees the two brothers, Phineas and Ferb, kissing passionately. "Phineas, where's your bro-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Phineas! How could you- how dare you- I hate you!" Isabella yelled. Now she knows why. Why Phineas only hangs out with her sometimes, why Phineas and Ferb were not just brothers. And the most unknown secret of theirs is, Isabella's just a 'doll' for Phineas to play with, and he really liked Ferb. She stormed out the Flynn-Fletcher residence, crying. She sat on her backyard's chair, and said to herself, "Ugh! I will not forgive you, I'll not love you again. You ruined my life, Phineas Flynn! You are the reason why I am crying here! You!"

Back to the two boys, Phineas said, "Well Ferb, I had really loved you since we were ten." And Ferb froze, thinking of what to do. He'd now realized what 'brotherly love' is. His Vanessa was also a 'doll' to the Brit. And Ferb was really in love to Phineas. "Ferb? Are you okay?" Phineas said to his brother, frozen. Ferb returned to his self and responded, "I'm fine Phineas." "Well come on, Candace's cooking your breakfast. Let's see." Phineas took the Brit's hand and went to the kitchen.

Candace heard that her brothers were going to check her. "Hey sis," Phineas called out. Candace look around and sees Phineas and Ferb. "Oh hi my dear brothers. I was just cooking Ferb's special breakfast for his birthday. By the way, Ferb, you have grown taller than me now. Why tell me brother…" Candace answered, and chuckled a bit, "Just kidding." Phineas and Ferb licked their lips, telling their sister that they want to eat.

"Candace can we all eat now?" Phineas asked hungrily. "Oh yes Phin. We can eat now." Candace mumbled. She handed Phineas the plates, and handed Ferb the utensils. Ferb stepped closer to Phineas and whispered, "This is going to be our day only, Phineas…". "Well, what are you going to do, brother?" Phineas questioned, feeling puzzled. Ferb shoot a glare to Phineas, "You'll see… you'll see…"

**Phew… Reviews, guys! I'd like to hear it from ya…**


End file.
